Ruth(less)
by Lord of Shades
Summary: a 500 somthing year old vampire who can shout and looks like a little kid. trying to survive in the age of dragons, he has his work cut out for him


"YUL!" a short blast of fire blew out of a small figures mouth, and caught a tree on fire. "whew it finaly worked i thoguht i'd never get it, but with patince comes coolness." said the figure "now to get out of this forest" the figure continued oblivius to the forest fire he'd just caused. "but first, to rest for a bit i think i've erened it." he sat down on a- wait whats that you have no idea whats going on? well your not supposed to this is the begining of a story damnit! all you need to know is that that small figure in the forest is a 567 year old demon of the night who at first glance looks like a little 8 year old boy with messy black hair and red eyes- and thogh it probly goes without mentioning really pale skin (y'know VAMPIRE and all that). hmm what do you want auther? ... how is that a mystery they'd figure it out anyway. ... but it would be so obvious .. whatever. back to the story. he sat on a rock and stared wistfully at the sky for a minute, then got incredibly hot- like warm hot, not that hot, cuz as much as that would change the story for the better. that just doesn't happen. anyway he got ultra warm and surprised he looked around and saw fire comsuming the trees around the clearing he was in (wonder how that got there) slowly the grass was catching fire. "uh thonk think think. what hey lord of sahdes dude." LOS: stop breaking the fourth wall! and it's lord of SHADES not sahdes." " just wanted to let you know you spelt think wrong" LOS: i'm gone see yah" "LOS, LOS you there, dang it" the fire was now spearding ever closer to him _n_ ow though it might seem strange but messy haired vampire kid was not stupid or even remotly dumb he'd brought a couple bukets of water with him (since he was playing with fire and all). witch he'd layed next to his practicing target, witch was where the fire started. ... i take back that comment about him not being dumb. Vampire dude had got one other shout to work for him, animal alegince, not the most useful shout. he'd practiced many other shouts as well but could't get a single other shout word learned. "i got it, FRO" but the boys shouting was in a word: inaduqet. meaning it didn't work. "Ah dang it. Wait a second don't i know that ice spell. the one i learned to keep my food box thing cold. Uh biteing frost or somthing." Vampire guy thought about it for a second until his pants caught fire. "Wahh, die fire die." the last part was said while he shot ice out of his hand effectivly putting out the fire on his pants, and traping him in place. "Aw dang it i'm stuck." As quickly as he could he changed spells to flames and melted the ice, in the process though his pants caught fire agian. inking fast he cut off that part of his pant leg and shot ice at it until he ran out of magika "hah how you like that stinking fire wait a minute." you see in his haste to be rid of the fire he had for got about all the other fire surronding him. just when he thought he was doomed a roar shook the ground. dont ask me how thats possible it just is. "is that a DRAGON! WAAAAAH I AM SO DEAD!" the mighty beast landed in front of him thinking fast Vampire boy put up a ward with all the magika he got in between when he used it all and now. the dragon let loose a blast of "FROST" yeah i was just getting to that. the cold beam struck behind him and put out all of the fire behind him. V dude quickly ran though the path cleared by said frost and wait, what? that's cheating you were suposed to die! " too bad! now get back to narraating" fine, so vampire guy ran though the path cleared by the frost, but on the way that dolt sliped on the rapidly melting ice, and fell face first on the ground. The dragon stalked towards him like some kind of video game character. the dragon opened it's mouth readey to demolish vampire boy. "YUL!" v dude yelled on instint the beam of fire went down said dragons thoat demolishing any bit of frost breath that was going to come out. and since this was a frost dragon, roasting it's insides, V boy kept the stream of fire going for as long as he could: 3 seconds. but that was all it took, heck it was overkill, litterly. you see while frost dragons scales are tough and fire resistant it's insides are the oppisite soft and gooey roasted and black- wait thats how they look now before they were still soft and gooey, slightly wet but highly flamable. with the dragon now dead vampire someone ran off, he was gone quickly. he ran and kept on running stoping only to get stuff from his makeshift camp in the woods. he ran from the woods and kept running- what you want to know why he's running it's kinda obvious y'know, to avoid slavery and creulty from those who saw him as a mortal even though he was a vampire (idots): the dragon empire. wait what course theres a dragon empire what have you been living under a-"dude we both know what there thinking just tell 'em"oh, fine this story is set long ago back when wings were on Nirns citizens and saber cats were food, thats right i'm talking bout the age of the dragons (and they saw him so now there gonna laugh and kill him at the same time). now on with the story. vamp dude ran until he could run no more. he stoped at predicably the mountions he then proceeded to climb, and climb he did he stopped at a cave entrance and stared into the darkness of a cave, he had no doubt they would find him soon but was still wary of going in until he turned and saw a dragon with it's back turned to him scouting the woods he was just in. Needless to say he was bolting into the cave faster thenshould be humanly possible (good thing he's not human or mother nature would tell him to stop screwing up pysics) once inside he did the natral thi- "YUL" yes thats what he did. Smug basterd light up the whole cave just to see if there was anything to be afriad of, granted nothing caught fire exept for innocent moss, the monster killed all sorts of fungi and bugs roasting them all alive. oh and there was a dragon at the end of the cave a fire one this time you can tell by how the flame did nothing agianst him luckaly he was sleeping and the fire didn't wake him. vampire dude crept back to the cave entranse and was about to leave when he thought better of it he considered somthing: were dragons animals after much thought he arrived at the conclusion yes they are. so vampire dude had a very bad idea he slowly crept towards the dragon and stood next to it's ear "RAAN" at first the dragon did nothing then he slowly raised his head and glared at him, now vampire dude was terrifeid but the dragon just stood there looking at him. It was then that vamp guy noticed a golden glow around the dragon it didn't take a genius to know what that means. "IT WORKED." then the glow dissapated (for all you morons out there that means dissapered, left, vanished, y'know.) and an ear splitting roar peirced the air . dragon dude was crazy mad, so he took the time to monolouge. "FOOLISH MORTAL DID YOU TRULY BELIVE A DRAGON WOULD FALL PREY TO SUCH A WEAK SHOUT" Well, yeah,kinda" "That was a retorical question dimwit! now prepare to die!" vampire dude being the vampire dude he is ran like a coward. "i'ts not cowerdice if i'm up against a freakin' DRAGON!" whatever so vampire dude triped on a rock and whacked his head on a... PLANT! Your on a mountion! yet you hit the only plant for miles! " Guess gaia (mother earth) found that wreaking my amazing face would be a crime." dragon person let loose a beam of fire at vampire boy. but the mammoth took the hit for him... WAIT WHAT! "Hello, i used animal alegince remember." Whatever. V guys pet mammoth whacked the dragon in the face with it's horns/tusks. the dragon did the smart thing and took off only to land on the mammoths back. But he underestimated the mammoths stupid devotion to it's master. mammoth thing rolled down the hill taking (and crushing) the dragon with it. "get me a hood and call me the grim reaper! thats two dragons in less then 48 hours." then vampire-... I'M ALL OUT OF NAMES JUST GIVE ME YOUR REAL ONE! " you could call me V" Nah too many storys use that. "what if we add in a c and capitalize it." thats the stupidist name ever... BUT your not to bright your self, i could see how that would work. ok VC it is. now as i was saying VC heard some realy gruff voices below him. The inhuman monstorsity looked down... thats it no coment. " nope don't have time for you" hey LOS got would you infulence this sence if someone messed with it. **LOS: _NO_** and VC tumbled down the mountion and landed right in front of the speaker.

 **A cliffhanger of sorts. i want one thing, TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE PLESE *ahem anyway this is LOS outa here**


End file.
